


Ruining everything

by 13th_heather_of_tomorrow



Series: The prom prequels [2]
Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa definatley texts in will sentences with punctuation, Coming Out, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Texting, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_heather_of_tomorrow/pseuds/13th_heather_of_tomorrow
Summary: "Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah you're beautiful in every  way but any feelings I may have had for you have been buried deep to not ruin everything." She did her best to keep her words steady and matter of fact, because she was pretty sure showing any vulnerability here would be a terrible idea. Her eyes wandered to her hands fidgeting in her lap to avoid eye contact with the girl sat across from her."Or Emma and Alyssa realise there might be a bit more then friendship between them
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Emma Nolan, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: The prom prequels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060961
Kudos: 36





	1. The night of

Emma's parents, like most friday nights, were out of town. She didn't bother to listen to where they were going mainly because all she was thinking it was that it would mean Alyssa would come around and they would raid her parents liquor cabinet and enjoy each others comany away from the stress of school and their friends who they didn't even really like. 

Alyssa had told her mom she was going to a Kaylee's house to study, and would probably stay the night, and Emma had stolen a cheap bottle of high alcohol content wine from the basement. 

They were sat on the couch in Emma's bedroom, their words beginning to slur and giggles growing louder they told stories and mindless secrets. 

"Honestly I nearly slapped him. I mean I wouldn't because I dont think it would have helped anything but I..."

Alyssa's sentences began to tail off when she saw emma was staring intently at her with an expression she couldn't quite place.

"What?" She asked finally.

"I dont know... I just....." she was unsure and at first couldn't quite find her words but once she did they started to fall out of her mouth. "I want to know everything about you, in a way I've never had with anyone else. I've known you since 1st grade but like I want so much more. I want to know it all so badly, like I want to see the inside of brain, and I want to be with you all the time and I get this fuzzy feeling whenever I'm with you and I've just realised all those words just came out of my mouth." She groaned at her self and picked up a pillow to bury her face into. 

"Do you like me?" Alyssa asked. Nothing about it was malicious or rude just curious and slightly confused. 

"You're my best friend in the whole of course I like you" emma replied blankly.

"You know what I meant" Alyssa was almost teasing as she said it.

Emma took a deep breath. "Yeah you're beautiful in every way but any feelings I may have had for you have been buried deep to not ruin everything." She did her best to keep her words steady and matter of fact, because she was pretty sure showing any vulnerability here would be a terrible idea. Her eyes wandered to her hands fidgeting in her lap to avoid eye contact with the girl sat across from her.

Alyssa placed her hand under her friends chin and lifted it to see her eyes. She expected her brain was going to be dizzy and panicked but it wasnt, as she closed the distance between them and placed her lips onto Emma's. 

She drew her lips away but left their foreheads touching and she watched as Emma let out a shakey breath. "Who said it would ruin anything?" She whispered coyly and then closed the distance between them again before Emma could inevitably giggle.

Emma head was swirling and she felt like she was floating and drowning all at the same time. She had just about wrestled back to reality when Alyssa lips left her for the second time suddenly leaving her face cold and tingling.

"No, I lied I like you so so much, in the way you ment. Alyssa Greene, please please can you kiss me again?" She said in a rushed panic. Alyssa giggled but reached up her arms and placed them onto Emma's shoulders, her own fingers interlaced with each other behind Emma's head. 

Their chests were pressed together they kissed again. And again. And again. They held each other impossibly close giggling and whispering nonsense, their legs intertwined, until they both fell as asleep.


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this but it wasnt really happening so I did it in a but if a different style  
>  It's the first thing I've done like this so please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Emma is on the right 
> 
> Alyssa is on the left

Please can we talk about last night 

What did it mean?

Like to you?

Emma, if I'm being honest, I dont know exactly but I know it made me happy in a way I haven't for a long, long time.

But as far as I know you're straight 

I just dont want to be some experiment 

And you're going to drop me for some guy 

First things first, I'm never going to drop you; I will be your friends no matter what. It would take more than last night for you to lose me. I still have a lot figuring out to do about myself, and I'm sorry this is the way I'm telling you and how it all came out but im not straight I dont know exactly what I am yet but I know I like girls.

Why wouldnt you have just told me?

You know I wouldn't have minded 

Other people would have minded.

Yeah I'll give you that one 

I know what my mum, and most people around here think about this stuff, so I was just terrified but kissing you last night made me realise that this is probably going to be really tough but so worth it, and I only want to do it with you. 

I only want to do it with you too

So what does this mean?

That we should see where this goes, take it slow but take time to explore this. 

I think that would be amazing. 

Oh

Lys

I never got a chance to like react 

To you know  
  
You coming out 

But well done I'm so so proud of you especially bc I know how hard it can be but I will be there for you a million percent and please never let your sexuality whatever it might be get you down you're still awsome 

Welcome to the club, it's pretty fun I promise 

🌈🏳️‍🌈😁😄💙💜💜🏳️‍🌈💙🌈💙🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈💜🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈💖🌈💙😄🙃🏳️‍🌈😄🌈💙🏳️‍🌈😄😁😄😁💜🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈💙🌈💙🏳️‍🌈💙😁😄😁😄🏳️‍🌈💙🏳️‍🌈💙🏳️‍🌈😄😁😄😁💙🏳️‍🌈💙🏳️‍🌈🌈💙😁😄😄😄😁😁💙💜🏳️‍🌈💜🌈🌈💙🏳️‍🌈

Thank you, Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Let's please pretend I didn't sort of wright this about one of my best friends who I might really like.


End file.
